TFC - Well
by murderball
Summary: A true story based on a gritting Team Fotress match where the stakes were high and the odds impossible.


I stared at the Heavy Weapons Guy beside me, half amused, half drunk. If not for the blazing sounds of battle, I could have sworn he was cursing under his breath as well. He turned and gave me a look of determination and dashed out of our spawning area. I rolled my eyes and did the same.  
  
Suddenly the trumpets blared. I heard the engineer beside me groan. This was the 8th sentry gun he was setting up. As I walked by him, I nodded and acknowledged his presence. He was after all a good soldier and he was dedicated in defending the base.   
  
But things still looked bad. Our team was down by 70 points. We were being led 70 - 0. The blue team seemed invincible. Previous entries into their bases as a spy prooved unsuccessful. They had snipers, heavy weapons and medics guarding every nook and cranny of their flag room.  
  
I stared hard at the other end of the hallway. A young soldier emerged from the other spawning area. Another good man. I watched him die many times trying to stop the enemy from breaching our defences. He seemed defeated. As though he had already given up hope long ago. The sparks of fire washed from his eyes.   
  
Next to him our field medic appeared having just been shot down by an enemy sentry. He looked bewildered as though he could not accept what had just happened to him. Over the open channels one of the enemy spoke.  
  
|STF|Viper:Red. You musn't touch blue flag you know. 's bad mojo for you.  
  
I grit my teeth stared hard at the ground and swore we'd get their flag, someway, somehow. With one last nod to the engineer who was now setting up a dispensor, I walked out of Red Base.  
  
I was caught off guard by a bullet to the side of my arm. In reflex, I turned towards my assailant with my auto-rifle and snarled.  
  
Bad move. A big blue heavy weapons guy grinned at me and started drilling holes in me. Before I could fire, I felt my body flung backwards into the soldier who had come to see what the commotion was all about. All the same, the last thing I heard before passing out was the firing of rockets and a soldier's cry for the medic.  
  
I switched roles. If I wanted to get into Blue Base, I'd have to be more subtle, and unnoticable. Putting aside my sniper hat I fit myself into the tight spy jumpsuit. Outside the spawning room, cries of agony erupted. Defence failed again. The blues were in. Shortly I was joined by the medic who once more appeared as bewildered as before. Without hestitation I left the room disguised as a blue engineer, the medic still in a daze.  
  
The alarms sounded. Our flag had been taken. Everyone began to panic. A red heavy weapons guy saw me and fired blindly with rage. Fortunately, friendly fire was off. I flew back a few yards from the impact. Behind him a soldier that I had never seen before approached him. At once I tried to shout out. To warn him, but my I was too slow. Too late, the blue spy slit his throat. He was gone.  
  
Just then a figure dashed past me. He had my flag. I looked behind to see a few more members from my team chasing after. I realized, this was my chance. The blue spy beckoned for me to follow him. I did.  
  
With a motley group of people chasing after us, I 'escorted' the spy and the flag carrier back to their base. I felt guilty in a way, that I had become a distraction target for my team. I felt a few friendly sniper bullets hitting the back of my head, then bouncing off harmlessly.  
  
We reached the small canal in front of Blue Base. The scout carrying the flag hopped into the water. I followed. I don't know where the other spy went but it did not matter. There was a chance I could delay our flag from being captured. As we entered the underwater sewer passageway, I flipped out my dart gun. A quick and precise shot was all I needed. It connected, the scout slowed down and I closed in with my knife.  
  
As his corpse slowly bobbled up and down in the undercurrent, I realized I had made a mistake. Now the enemy would know of my presence. I began to make haste. If I were to get to the enemy flag in time, I would have to do it while I still have what's left of my element of surprise.  
  
Coming out of the water, I scanned the area. It was empty. Something did not feel right. Call it a gut reaction perhaps. I had been here many times before and it was crowded with activity. Quietly I crawled towards the crane that would lift me up to the second floor of the room. The crane would attrack attention. I just had to hope no one was around to hear it. Perhaps they had all gone to retrieve the flag. Yes. Perhaps.   
  
As the crane neared the top, I felt as if I were being watched. The back of my spine tingled as I stared at my feet. A little red dot was on it. Slowly the dot moved up and up until finally it was on my face. I began to sweat. I was not dead yet. The sniper's playing with me. He knows I've seen the dot. He wants to see my fear. Wants to watch me panic.  
  
I did. As if I were on fire, I stood up and leapt back down towards the water. No sooner had I stood up, the rifle from an unknown location let loose its bullet. I was dead before my body his the ground below.  
  
The trumpets roared. The enemy captured the flag again. Over our team channel, someone swore again, with words I never knew existed. Once more I set off to get the enemy flag.  
  
The moment I left base, bullets and rockets filled the air. I quickly swerved and ran to the far side of the entrance. A swarm of blue soldiers, medics and spies disguised as my teammates were rushing in. I watched as the sentry guns blow up, one by one. Just like how I heard my teammates dropping. The scene was unbearable. We had to make the capture. We had to. The score was 80 - 0.  
  
In the midst of combat and enemy sniper spotted me, or more like I spotted him. I ducked and leaped aside which was a good thing I did for no sooner than I had my feet off the ground, a bullet hit the floor behind it. Not wanting to waste the few precious seconds I had left, I quickly dashed towards the central bunker in the map. It was a one chance kind of thing. On the other side, I realized my quick leap of faith had made me target of all the five snipers encamped in strategic positions. Only luck and alot of religion could save me now.  
  
The alarms rang once more. I managed to get to the bunker for cover, but what if the force coming out with the flag saw me. I had noticed that I was the only Red out of the base. They'd make short work of me, that I knew. It was decided. I checked my disguise and it looked well enough. At least to fool the sentry guns.  
  
With a determination I never knew I had, I dashed out of the bunker towards Blue Base, into the sights of five veteran snipers. At once I did what I had been trained during boot camp. I strafed to the left and the right. I jumped and hop. The shots were close. One passed directly between my ear and my head. I could feel some of the fabric ripping. The disguise would hold. I reached the entrance and hit the controls to open the door. I made it in.  
  
Behind me the sounds of many foots steps could be heard. I wouldn't take the chance. They can have that flag, but I'll get theirs over my dead body. I wished I hadn't said that. From the corner of my eye, I saw a sniper emerge. He was hunting for me. He came from the passageway to the right while I quickly slipped in from the left. Sentries lined the area. I prayed to whatever entity that existed beyond the skybox that my disguise wouldn't fail me.  
  
I quietly walked up the ramp to the mid section of the base. Here a sniper was poking his rifle about. Taking fun shots at my base. I'd have pulled my knife on him if it weren't for a greater purpose later on. Just as I neared the elevator to the second floor, he paused and looked at me. I froze.  
  
He hadn't chared his rifle yet so I assumed he wasn't going to shoot me. He was just checking if I were a spy. And dammit I was. He edged closer. If he was near enough, he'd see through my engineer disguised. Pointing his rifle at me in an unnatural way he lifted his gun and aimed. I saw the shining red light from his laser sighted scope. He was going to shoot me! I swallowed my saliva. The elevator was still a good three steps away. This close, it was possible to dodge an amatuer sniper but this guy had been in the last three wars. I had seen him on avanti and dustbowl. He was a cold blooded killer when it came to picking heads off the enemy. Just then a thought hit me. He still didn't know if I were a spy or not. He was only going to take a pot shot to find out. If I acted natural...  
  
I glared at the corner of the wall. Not in the suspicious way. More like what engineer would do when he was looking for a nice spot for build his sentry. I walked slowly over and stared at the ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw his nozzle waver. He was buying it. Or he wasn't. He edged even closer to me now. Too close. In just a step or two he would know. I stared at his neck. I realized, I could try to kill him there and then. But that would not serve my purpose. In the distance, trumpets blared again. 90 - 0.  
  
I began to look left and right. Act like an engineer I told myself. I strafed a little. This looks like a good spot, don't you think? I gestured to the sniper. Oh shit! He wasn't buying it. His sniper rifle charged up again. Three feet from him, it was impossible to dodge him now. I could almost see the red dot on my forehead. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse.  
  
He screamed. I screamed. Then I opened my eyes. He was lying on the floor. I felt the friendly thud of another sniper bullet. It was DiZiMx, one of the more faithful but inaccurate snipers. Or perhaps accurate. It didn't matter. This time my cover was intact. All I have to do was get the flag. The flag. An alarm sounded. Somebody had the enemy flag. In a way, that was disappointing, for all the effort and time I had taken to get here, somebody just waltzed in and stole the enemy flag. As suddenly as the alarm came, I heard a deathcry. The flag had been dropped. I took a deep breath. If I were to get away with the flag, I'd have to get rid of their defence first. At the thought of that, I frowned. Over the public channel I heard the same arrogant tone.  
  
[STF]Viper: You red really should learn to stay out of my base.  
  
Outside, I could hear my team trying to fend off another rush of blues. Footsteps. The sniper was returning. I didn't know how long I had been standing there but at once I got on the elevator. It rose to the mid point. I got off and restocked with the enemy supplies. Now I headed for the second and final elevator. Just then I had a plan already. I'd pretend to be fixing a sentry. When the sniper isn't looking, I fix him and head for the knife. I smiled deviously. I was one devious spy.  
  
The elevator rose. The weary creaking sounds telling how it had been neglected by the Red engineers. I scoffed. In my base, the engineers keep them oiled all the time. Perhaps that's why we can never put up a good defence, I mused. Just then, my head hit something and on impact, the elevator automatically moved down again, like it was programmed to do so.  
  
I cursed rubbing my head. Something was blocking the way up. I looked up to see an old, worn rifle nozzle and the smiling face of an enemy sniper. I could have sworn he knew I was coming all along. The last thing I heard before the elevator lifted my corpse was the sound of an alarm. Damn. They got my flag again.  
  
Now I was aggravated. Worse. I was pissed. WTF have my men been doing. Why can't they defend properly. If blue team needs only a sniper to defend their flag room, why the hell is my entire team defending the flag and still the defence fails. I clenched my fists. These idiots! At least one thing was clear. I had to take out the sniper. And to do that, I had to be fast and unexpected.  
  
So far so good. In the few minutes that followed after I had taken out my trusty rifle from its casings, I had been swimming from the underwater cisterns that led from our spawning room to the bunker in the center of the map. Rather not meet another horde of blues rushing for the flag. The trumpet had blared. 100 - 0. Lest I meet the snipers again, I headed for the other end of the bunker where the pipe to the blue base lay. I was a good five steps away when a figure bumped into me. We made contact and started firing at each other. To my horror it was a demolitions man. His grenades flew everywhere and especially in such a close passageway, I was at a distinct disadvantage. I switched to my crowbar and leaped at his face. A well lobbed grenade hit me in the stomach and sent me flying four feet back. I groaned but luckily I was still alive. But not for long if this walking time bomb got the rest of me.   
  
Taking advantage of my suddenly impact, I switched to my sniper rifle and proceeded to aim. He lobbed another grenade that exploded, and the explosion, just inches away from me. There was no time to think. I allowed my insticts to do the talking and fired. He fell. I couldn't tell if it were because he were low on health already or my bullet had pierced his chest, but he was dead. Still it was too soon to rejoice. One last grenade had been fired before I hit him and it was coming towards me. It struck me that if I ran backwards, that would only please the grenade ever more. Instead I ran towards the grenades. I hope I timed it right. Just as the grenade touched the floor in its normal bouncing patter, I crossed my heart and leaped. Seconds that seemed like hours passed. Then the explosion. My heart leaped I was alive. But I frowned once more. With only 23 health left. Not very good if I wanted to steal the enemy flag, but I had to try. In the distance I heard the already common sound of my base's alarm go off.  
  
The underwater passageway seemed darker than before. Perhaps I wasn't used to swimming such long distances. I was a sniper dammit. Sniper's don't swim. That kind of job was usually left for the scouts and spies. Nevertheless, the so-called scouts and spies were busy back in base trying to put up what they call a strong defence.  
  
I was nearing the end of the tunnels. My breath had nearly run out. I submerged and tasted the stale but refreshing air of the enemy base. It didn't smell too good, though, but that was not important. As I slowly crept towatds the side of the crane, I scanned the area. Quiet, as before. This time I was prepared. I edged to a better spot. Perfect. I saw him. [STF]Viper. His head was still visible, though he was crouching on the top left corner of the second floor. He hadn't seen me yet, or so I hoped. Charging up my rifle, I slowly moved the dot from beneath his body. He'll never know what hit him.  
  
I let loose the shot. He was down. A nice shot to the head. I screamed with joy. This was it. My moment of glory. I got on the crane. It felt like forever as the crane slowly lifted me to the second floor. I waited. It creaked to a halt. I got off and headed for the flag room. Just then a bullet pierced my neck. I fell to the floor, stomach down. Clutching at my throat desperately, I could already feel myself blurting out blood from my mouth. The bullet had come from behind me, and it was from another sniper. Chromedome. I cursed myself for my carelessness. There was not one but two snipers guarding the base. A huge boot blocked out my view. Still spasmodic, I raised my head. A Heavy Weapons Guy looked down at me, grinning evilly. The dakrness came.  
  
[SFT]Viper: Didn't I tell you to stay away? How many times do you want to get killed before it sinks into that little head of yours.  
  
When I appeared in my spawning room once more, the trumpets blared. A double blow. This was the last straw. Beside me, a young naive scout spawned and proceeded to rush out of the room without a thought. Fool. Without the extra armor he would be dead in seconds. I couldn't take the strain. I just blew. Over the team channel I hollered at the rest of them.  
  
"You guys don't seem to be able to defend very well, so fuken help me attack!"  
  
I didn't know if it was effective or not, but I did feel as thought the odds had become even greater. Two snipers and a HW Guy. Alone, I could not succeed. We had to work as a team. But when I left the spawning room, it was the same disheartening sight. As I passed the engineer again, I did not bother to nod in acknowledgement. This was it. I knew I was alone in this.  
  
Once the doors opened, I heard the constant sound of battle. The body of a scout flew into the air and into the water. I griped. That could have been me.  
  
I reached the bunker. Enemy troops were running through as well. I made sure I was either indistinct or unnoticable. I passed. For a moment, it looked as though God was on my side. The enemy entrance was empty and not one of the snipers seemed to notice me. I headed towards the door. Faster and faster my feet took me. Then a bullet hit the spot in front of me. In an instant, I had dived into the water. Cursing to myself, I swam through the tunnels hoping the sniper was either too occupied to report me or just left me alone.  
  
This time I thought of something. I crept to the side of the bank, just enough so part of my face emerged but not enought for the rest of me to show. I looked around. Yes, there he was. The sniper was crouched like he always did. I took a slow aim. One shot. I had to be quick.  
  
An explosion nearby caught my attention. I submerged just in time to see a blue medic swim to my sice. All hell broke loose, I primed both my grenades and let go of them. The medic swam closer. With the right timing, I pulled away. The grenades blew. I allowed myself to emerge a little and caught the medic as he soared into the air and landed unscathed. I eyed him with suspicion. A spy! Of course. I grinned. Perhaps we can do it this time. Unfortunately, my little act had caught the enemy attention. I notice the red dots flying to and fro across where I had emerged. Then they rested on the medic.  
  
I bit my lip. If they shot him, I'd fail. What should I do. Unexpectedly, the medic bounced into the air again. He had used his stun grenades to propel him into the air. This caught the enemy off guard ass well. Quickly over the team channel I cried out to him, "Distract them!" I hoped he could hear me. He was busy avoiding the sniper bullets that seem to chase him consistantly. One mistake and he'd be killed. I realized if he continued in this fashion, he'd fail and jeopardize the entire mission. The next message I sent across the channel, he had no trouble understanding.  
  
"Get out of there!"  
  
At once he headed for the exit. I heard the thump of someone dropping from the second floor to the ground below. It was the HW Guy. I quietly stared at him and patiently waited for him to go. All was quiet once more. Perfect. They had all taken the bait. This was easier than I thought. I grinned and stepped on a crane. It lifted me up slowly. In the distance I heard the sounds of shooting and explosions. The spy was doing just what he did best. Distraction.  
  
Suddenly I was aware that I was not alone. The red dot flashed past my ankle. I froze. And yet at once I knew who it had to be. Him. He stayed on. This time I was calmer. He was playing with me again. I knew. The dot flashed across my eyes. This time I held onto my sniper. Without charging up, I flipped my rifle up and fired at him. It would be a very weak shot but killing him with it was not my purpose. He hadn't expected me to shoot him. This was just to catch him unaware. I heard his bullet hitting the chain of the crane. I didn't have to think twice to use this chance to charge my gun. When he had regained his posture, I saw him raise his rifle to deliver a counter shot. I didn't wait for the charge to complete. It was now or never. I let go the shot just as he hit me in the chest. It shook me backwards and I missed his head. He would live. I nearly gave up.  
  
Then, to my surprise, my shot had sent him against the wall. He slammed hard into it and fell forwards. Short to say, there was only the fall in front of him. The ramp was only so wide. He fell down to the ground below and his body was a huge pile of mess.  
  
Still it was too early to to be a cause for celebration. At once I headed for the flag room. This time I was sure it was unguarded. My hands touched the flag for the first time. Cool to the touch, the flag vibrated with a strong glow in my hands. I ran like I never ran before. The alarms in the enemy base went crazy but I just ran on. I didn't dare stop.  
  
Instead of going down, I formulated a better plan. I headed to the other end of the second floor, where the elevators were. After all, the enemy would expect me in my desperation to rush out the main exit. Here I got off the first elevator and landed in the supply rooms. I didn't stop here either. It was a do or die thing. If I were to be killed at that very instant, all I had lived to fight for, would have become a lost cause. I leaped to the second elevator. The midsection.   
  
Beside me on the left and right were enemy snipers. They hadn't seen me yet, which was good. I knew at once they were waiting for me to run out of their base through the front door so they could shoot me dead as I tried to escape. Normally, I would never pass a chance to attack an unsuspecting enemy such as in a situation like this. But there were bigger things at stake here. I watched as the two snipers stood so very still, just waiting and sniping off the opposition. When I was so sure neither one would simply turn around suddenly and put a bullet to my head, i ran towards the window which gave them the overview of the battlefield. Though not big enough for a flag carrier to escape through, it was enough for the flag to be flung outside and that was exactly what I did. Now that the flag was outside, this should cause enough distraction for me to escape alive.  
  
It was a do or die. I rushed down to the main hallway where both adjoining spawning rooms meet. The door opened, a sniper was there. He paused on sight of me and took aim. I'd have told him to fuck off but I didn't have the time to say so, I just ran like I've never ran before.  
  
Outside the fiercest battle took place. The blues were determined to prevent my team from scoring a single capture. They were hell bent on it. Engineers were trying to build sentries while demolition and heavy weapons men were giving them cover. Now and then a lone trooper would try to break through and be mowed down in the process. I knew I could not get past so many. I almost wept.  
  
Then the most miraculous thing happened. The door to Red Base opened. Not one, not two, but ALL the red team members were rushing through that door. I heard the sound of my base's alarm as another flag was being stolen but it looked as though nobody really cared any more for that. The whole focus of the battle lay in the lone blue flag that stood just outside Blue Base, surrounded by an encampment of the most deadliest troopers this side of the map.  
  
It was war. I saw bodies shoot into the sky. Soldiers were trying to pin down a single Heavy Weapons Guy. Red Snipers were trying to take out the Blue Snipers before they could upset the rush. Demomen were calling for medics. Engineers were furiously repairing their sentries. It was madness. All hell broke loose.   
  
And where was I in all this? I stood at a dark spot, unseen by the sentries and men. Waiting for the right moment. That flag of course, was rightfully mine. I earned it. I had to make the capture. Just then I saw the chance. The last sentry gun was down and engineers were busy rebuilding more. I made my dash. I leaped out only to be shot down by another sentry gun that had been well hidden on the other side of my hiding place. I crused. If the flag was not taken soon, it would automatically return to Blue Base. All was lost. Inside the spawning room, I looked dejectedly at the ground whilst troops reappeared and dashed out in a mad battle frenzy.  
  
Trumpets blared. The enemy had captured our flag again. It was all bleak. We've lost. 120 - 0. A very bitter defeat. A cry rang out. We got the flag. I looked up in surprise. It didn't take me long to rush to the door. It was true. There the team was busy holding off the now desperate enemy as a strong and burly Heavy Weapons Guy marched towards me with the flag. I ushered him on and continued to give support sniping at the enemy. I felt so full of joy at that moment, every shot connected. I took down snipers on the other end and weakened my of the invading army. A spy dashed past me. I took aim and stopped. I watched through my scope and he ran past the corner.  
  
No sooner had the spy ran past the corner, the flag was captured. Everyone cheered. I swung around and wasted my last bullet on a sniper who had just returned to his post. Lucky shot. [STF]Viper again.  
  
We barely had time to celebrate when the map ended. 120 - 10. Although the spread was much, it did little to affect our morale. The blue team were quiet. Defeated. Now did I realize, it has little to do with scores. But the victory that counts. A higher score does not equal to victory. 120 - 10. In a way, we won the game.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
If you hadn't guessed by now, the map played was TFC's well. The event did happen though the names may have or may not have been altered to hide the identities of the true person. The event was altered slightly but the drama was real. In the story, I made only four attempts to get the flag. In reality, there were almost as many as fourty. There was also a medic who guarded the sewers and sometimes a sniper would be there as well. It was nearly impossible to break through but at the very last minute I did make it. By pure luck perhaps. A few seconds after the capture, the game ended as told in the story. Thank you. 


End file.
